


Then, To Me, You Are A Bad Person

by milo_g



Series: Canon!verse side stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, F/M, Mentions of Mikasa Eren and Berth, kind of, link adentro, minor spoilers of armins state in the manga, nothing special tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: That is not part of the plan, but to be fair, they have been improvising for several years.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Series: Canon!verse side stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Then, To Me, You Are A Bad Person

**Author's Note:**

> [FF.NET](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13797037/1/Entonces-a-mis-ojos-eres-una-mala-persona)   
>  [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/1011991661-entonces-a-mis-ojos-eres-una-mala-persona-cap%C3%ADtulo)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's their last night as cadets. Everyone’s celebrating, as they think that hell’s over. Technically,  _ it is _ , most will choose the Garrison, so they will live a common and peaceful life.

Someone catches his attention.

Annie is sitting in that usual corner of hers, having dinner quietly. By her expression, so cold and lost, it seems like her hell has just begun.

"Aren't you happy to graduate?"

She raises her head, glances at him and shrugs.

"We're safe here," her voice is almost lost in the din of the others, “most are likely to die, especially those going to the Survey Corps.”

"If you put it that way, well, yeah, it's depressing," Armin replies, chuckling. “But nothing assures us that our death will come this week, or the next.”

"What if it comes  _ tomorrow _ ?" Annie's tone seems strange to him. It's curious, but she's also, in a small part,  _ hopeful _ . “What would you do if you died tomorrow, Armin?” She turns completely to him.

Armin leans on the table, his face so close to Annie, but it’s not enough for her to back away.

"Then, I would tell you to go to the forest after bedtime."

He bends down lower, picks up a spoon from the ground and hands it to her, smiling.

Annie wants to turn around and look at him as he walks away from her, but, besides her imagining that Armin’s going to sit next to Eren and Mikasa, she can't because she feels Berthold's stare, two tables to the left. 

* * *

"Where are you going, Annie?" It's been a while since they announced bedtime. They should all be asleep.

"Bathroom," she murmurs, without turning to Mikasa. Luckily, she's more asleep than awake, so she lies back down, mumbling a response.

She gets out of bed, making the slightest movement, not wanting to wake anyone up. She comes out of the cabin. It's a bit cold, but there's no wind.

She goes to the bathroom. Gets in. She looks at herself in the mirror.  _ What is she doing? _

She comes out shortly after, having done nothing inside, but when she is leaving, she hears a whisper.

" _ Annie _ ."

It’s so low, that if a breeze had blown, she wouldn’t have heard it. Armin's voice is soft, almost a sneeze, and more than luring her in, he makes her stop.

"Annie," he repeats, a little louder. It’s from the bushes, at the entrance to the forest. She walks towards there. “I thought you wouldn't come.”

"Me too," she murmurs, and finds it to be a  _ lie _ .

Armin gets up, shakes off his clothes and starts walking, heading into the forest. Annie follows him shortly after, avoiding thinking.

“Why did you call me?” But it's  _ impossible _ . “Armin.”

He stops. He turns and sits on the floor. It's hard to see his expression in the dark.

He shrugs and hugs his legs, "I like spending time with you, and this is probably the last time I can."

Annie sits next to him, mimicking his position.

“So?” Armin shrugs again, "how are you so sure this is the last time? Go out of your way and make sure it isn't.”

"Will you make sure too?"

"I'll stay alive," she answers quickly, "I'm not the one joining the Survey."

Armin chuckles.

"I would like to say the same, but—"

"You have to survive," she interrupts. “If the smart die, the ignorant will be in control.”

Armin laughs, and it's satisfying, even though she's not joking. They fall silent. Armin isn't very sneaky—  _ or he doesn't want to be _ , because Annie notices immediately when he starts getting closer to her. She doesn't move away from him, nor does want to. She’s curious how this is going to end. Annie doesn't want to guess, she doesn't want to anticipate his movements.

She wants to be, for the first time,  _ surprised _ .

"Have you chosen a faction yet?" Armin's voice sounds far away, even though his breath caresses her neck, from how close he is.

"No," she lies, and isn’t sure why. “You?”

He nods. He doesn't say which one, nor does she ask.

It’s cold.

"We should go back," he murmurs.

"Was this all?"  _ Stop _ . “This is what you were going to do if you die tomorrow?”

_ It's disappointing _ , yes, but she doesn't have to say it.

Armin scratches his head, perhaps confused.  _ Perhaps embarrassed. _

"N-no, but…" His voice fades little by little. She stands up, with such fragile irritation that when Armin takes her wrist, it disappears. “Wait!”

And she  _ waits _ .

Armin doesn't let go. He stands up slowly, and takes a step to her. It’s not good to be standing, someone could see them, but she doesn’t want to say it. She turns slowly, and he follows her movements so as not to let go of her hand.

She looks into his eyes and he looks back at her and,  _ ah, this is not good _ . He shouldn't be looking at her like that,  _ none of them all _ , but here we are. Armin looks at her with his round eyes full of  _ something _ , that she doesn't quite identify what it is, but she likes it. Something that she doesn’t want to stop seeing.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, loosening his grip on her wrist, but not releasing her, nor her withdrawing. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” _For not letting go, or for grabbing me? For calling me, or for wasting my time?_ _For looking at me like that, or because you will never see me again?_

She feels stupid. Those are not things that she usually thinks, but when one jumps on her head, it’s already late, because the rest follow closely.

Armin closes his eyes. They are calm.

Armin gets closer to her.

Armin kisses her.

That is not part of the plan, but to be fair, they have been improvising for several years.

* * *

She wonders many times if she will ever see that look again. She hears him talk. She hears him talking  _ to her _ . Will he be wearing that look?

She regrets many things, but she doesn’t want to think about them because she knows that would drive her crazy. She prefers to think about him, if she will ever see those eyes again.

* * *

She does it.

But it's for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was not understood, the first part is from before the battle of Trost, the second is from when she is already in the crystal, the third is assuming that he died haha salu2
> 
> Why that title? Because when Armin is convincing her to help them save Eren (ep23), she asks if she seems like a good person to him. Armin explains the dichotomy of good and bad person, but in the end, he ends up saying that phrase, which, in my opinion, is the basis of the couple. "So if you don't help us ... Then, in my eyes, you are a bad person."
> 
> For more aot analysis, follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/1000i_g) (?


End file.
